Duty over Love
by Annette-Rose
Summary: Clarisse has just had the argument with Joseph about their relationship in PD2 and Clarisse is rather upset. Mostly feelings and seen as a deleted scene. She speaks with Charlotte. Bad summary, please read! ONE-SHOT.


Duty over Love 

**A.N- well here I am with a small ONE-SHOT that I thought should be in the second PD movie. It came to me when I watched the deleted scenes off the dvd of PD2. It's almost quoted from the last deleted scene but I didn't have time to go over it so it's not exactly what happens. I think it was called "Cranky Clarisse" or something. But I took that idea and expanded it to make this little scene between Clarisse and Charlotte. Think of this as a deleted scene. Do enjoy! (Please review!)**

Clarisse couldn't believe it. Her heart was breaking more and more as each second passed by but still she couldn't believe what had just happened. How many years had it been? How many years had they loved each other? Never had they argued until this moment. Never had they had a single disagreement. And now this. It was all so wrong and her heart was breaking because of it.

She was taking deep breaths whilst leaning on the small table before her. She could hardly breathe and as she took deeper breaths she felt she was drowning. Drowning in the pain and disbelief that filled her entire being.

Fighting against the pain and forcing herself to breathe, Clarisse tried to focus. This was not the place to be found like this. She had to get away from everyone if she was to break down.

'I refuse to lose control!' Clarisse determinedly thought to herself.

It wasn't her fault! Why didn't he understand? Couldn't he see that now was not the time? She needed to be focussed, in control for Amelia. The girl was about to be married for heavens sake! Not to mention crowned Queen!

So why was he pushing her? Why was he forcing such a decision upon her now? Did he think she would forget about him once all of the business with Amelia was over? How could he think something so ridiculous?

"Your Majesty, would you like me to get Princess Mia to come and go over your selections with you?" Charlotte's voice suddenly spoke from the landing atop the staircase.

"No! Princess Mia doesn't need to go over - not now!" Clarisse spoke with her voice raised in frustration.

"Well then, would you like to have your dinner served in the dining room or-" Charlotte started but was cut off by the Queen.

"NO! CAN'T I HAVE JUST A _SECOND_ TO MYSELF!" she yelled, cupping her face with her hands in her distress.

When Charlotte started moving away back into the corridor, Clarisse couldn't bare to have chased off two people in one night so turned to face the young woman above her.

"I'm sorry Charlotte…I'll get something from the kitchens later".

"I understand, Your Majesty" Charlotte said with her voice full of sympathy and understanding.

Clarisse looked away from Charlotte's face, unable to cope with the obvious and strong look of sorrow. Glancing towards the door Joseph had left through, Clarisse swallowed hard before turning back to the young woman now descending the staircase.

"What exactly is it that you understand?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"That you are having trouble making decisions because of the… emotional turmoil that you are feeling" Charlotte answered more boldly than she felt.

"Emotional turmoil? I don't know what you are talking about Charlotte" Clarisse denied.

"I apologise, Your Majesty, but…but… I just walked in on you and Joseph discussing… matters" Charlotte confessed, hoping this would encourage her Queen to talk with her.

"YOU WHAT? DO YOU REALISE THAT WAS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION? HOW DARE YOU!" Clarisse screamed at her, fists clenched at her sides as she glared at the young woman before her.

She had lost control. She was so angry with Charlotte for listening in on her and Joseph. But if Joseph hadn't had upset her before hand, she would have dealt with this in a much calmer state.

Clarisse took a deep calming breath as she closed her eyes to will herself to calm down. Opening her eyes again, she took in Charlotte's shocked expression at seeing her Queen so angry and distressed.

"I'm sorry Charlotte…I just wish you hadn't had heard that conversation…it was extremely private, not to mention very distressing" she spoke with a calmer tone, clasping and unclasping her hands before her.

"I am sorry Your Majesty, it was completely unintentional" Charlotte whispered, looking into Clarisse's eyes.

The pure honesty showing on the young woman's face seemed to break through to Clarisse for she calmed down immensely. Taking a deep breath, she felt the air circulate within her body again. But this seemed to only sharpen the pain within her heart and she was pained to feel the tears begin to stream down her face.

Bowing her head in shame, Clarisse stayed facing Charlotte unable to conjure the energy to leave. What would her assistant think of her now? Would she turn and flee from her obvious display of sorrow? Would she leave her alone?

"Clarisse…" she heard Charlotte whisper as she felt the young woman awkwardly embrace her.

Clarisse covered her own face as her body began to shudder from her silent sobs, and she leaned into Charlotte, resting her head on the young woman's shoulder. Her heart warmed slightly when she felt Charlotte's arms encircle her body and voice begin to whisper soothing sounds.

Clarisse felt extremely grateful for Charlottes attempt at comforting her queen; she was extremely brave to even try. No one was supposed to get this close to Royalty.

Clarisse's sobs soon died and she removed a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her tear-covered face. Stepping back from Charlotte, Clarisse sighed as she straightened her clothing and blew her nose.

"No point wallowing in my grief Charlotte, best to keep moving on as there are things to do," she said quietly as she began to look at the place settings on the small table.

"Clarisse, you don't have to do this right now. You can rest, have some time to yourself" Charlotte suggested, using her queens first name to have a more personal touch.

"What time do you think I have Charlotte? Its only a few more days to Mia's wedding so I can't afford to have any time for myself; that's what I was trying to get Joseph to understand" Clarisse said sadly, turning back to the work at hand.

"Well if there's anything else you need…" Charlotte added before leaving.

"No, thank you Charlotte. I'll be fine" Clarisse gave her an attempted smile but knew her assistant could most likely see right through it.

Charlotte nodded before walking back upstairs and Clarisse pushed all thoughts of her argument with Joseph to the back of her mind. She would deal with her own pain and troubles when everything else was over. After all she had made her decision: duty over love.

'_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day,_

_But I promise you you'll see the sun again._

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness,_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again.'_

_-'See the Sun' by Dido, from the album 'Life for Rent'._


End file.
